


Outlaw

by waywardodysseys



Category: Kingsman (Movies), Pedro Pascal - Fandom
Genre: Cussing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:08:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardodysseys/pseuds/waywardodysseys
Summary: Agent Whiskey survives the events in Cambodia and returns to the States as an outlaw.You are a bounty hunter tasked to find the former agent.
Relationships: Agent Whiskey/Reader, Agent Whiskey/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 50





	Outlaw

**Author's Note:**

> This is published on Tumblr under the same name.
> 
> *This fic was requested.*

You prop your feet on top your boss’ desk as you watch him pull out a file.

“Really?” He sneers.

You shrug. “What’s the next gig?”

He sighs and holds out the folder. “An outlaw from the private intelligence firm Statesman. Former agent Whiskey, a.k.a Jack Daniels.”

You snort and roll your eyes as you take the folder. You open it and glide your eyes over the information. A few sheets of paper about his history, then something on how he had turned rogue and wanted an antidote not to be available to the public. He had tried to escape with it but he had been captured. Then he had escaped again and is now on the run.

“You think I can find him?”

Your boss shrugs, “Statesman wants big money for him. He betrayed them and now he’s on the run. I figured you’d want a gander at it before others are made aware. The prize is six figures.”

You remove your feet from the desk as you raise your eyebrows, “six figures?”

Your boss nods his head, “yep.”

“Picture?”

Your boss hands you an envelope. 

You take the envelope and open it. You hold in a moan as you take in his facial features – dark brown eyes, lazy smile, mustache – along with a cowboy hat he’s wearing. 

Fuck, you think. 

“Last whereabouts or anything?” You keep your eyes glued to the picture, noting every detail.

“He made it back to the States from Cambodia,” your boss remarks, “he doesn’t have family so who knows where he is. Statesman is located in Kentucky. I’d start there then work your way out from there.”

You place the picture inside the envelope and stand. You hand everything back to your boss.

“Sure you don’t need anything?”

You point to your head, “it’s all up here.”

You turn on your heel and walk out of the office wondering where a former private intelligence officer would be hiding.

\-------

You walk out of Statesman H.Q. and into the warm evening air. Ginger Ale and Agent Tequila weren’t much help. It wasn’t them who had brought Whiskey back to the States, it was the two men from Kingman, and they were already back across the pond in England.

You didn’t have the time, or funds, to jet across to another country to ask them a few simple questions. 

“We’ve searched multiple towns in the area. Farms, taverns too,” Ginger Ale had mentioned. “No luck.”

You had sighed and walked out. You needed this bounty; you needed the money. Six figures for a bounty was excessive but it was going to be worth it in the end.

You begin driving your car towards the southwest.

Former agent Whiskey’s from Texas. You learned this much from his file, and from Ginger Ale. 

You hoped he made it far enough from Statesman to be holed up somewhere between Kentucky and Texas. You know it would be a small town. Maybe a one stoplight kind of place.  
At least over 100 miles because according to Ginger Ale, beyond 100 miles out in any direction is when they stopped looking.

“If he’s in the wind, then he’s in the wind,” she had mentioned.

“You cared for him?” You had asked.

She had smiled, “agent Whiskey was a great agent. He’s been hurt in the past. I could see why he didn’t want to abide by the rules.”

You knew the history too. “True but your bosses want him found.”

She had shrugged, “If you find him good, but if you don’t then good too.”

You had raised your eyebrows but remained silent. 

“He’s a charmer though, watch out for him,” had been her final warning.

\-------

Two nights later you pull off the road and into a quiet hotel parking lot.

“How long?” The desk attendant asks blankly.

“Couple of nights,” you retort.

“Room 21,” he says as he slides you a plastic key.

“Thanks,” you state.

He looks at you then shrugs.

You make your way back out of the office and into the cool evening air. 

You’re ready for a good night’s sleep then trying to figure out where to go from here. You needed to catch Jack Daniels before another bounty hunter is dispatched to the job.

*

You’ve been held up in a no name town in the middle of nowhere Tennessee. The town’s name already forgotten because you weren’t paying attention to the city limits sign. You extended your stay a few more nights because of some information you’ve picked up from the locals.

You’ve frequented the local grocery store, the diner, the tavern. You’ve heard the townsfolk, mainly the women, talk about a new guy in town they’ve come across.

“New guy?” You had asked a lady at the diner.

She had blushed and fanned herself. “Handsome as ever. Has a southern drawl. Keeps to himself.”

“Any farms hiring in the area?” You had asked.

She had shaken her head, “not that I know of.”

You had smiled kindly, “thank you.”

Now with any luck, since it’s Friday night, you hoped he was going to show his face at the tavern.

Small town, small variety of people to pick from for a night of pleasure. You knew Jack Daniels is a charmer, knew with the kind of man he is, he wouldn’t miss going to the local tavern on a Friday night.

You look at your reflection in the hotel room mirror. You’re wearing dark blue jeans, simple black cotton t-shirt and your favorite leather jacket. Your makeup is light. You take in your Y/H/C hair and Y/E/C eyes. You smile at yourself – knowing you’re going to get your bounty tonight, no matter what.

You drive your car the long mile from the hotel to the tavern. The parking lot looks packed as you pull in and find a spot.

Inside country music is playing while people are playing pool and darts. The noise isn’t as loud as you thought it would be, you can still hear your own thoughts as you take a seat at the bar.

“What can I get ya?” The female barkeep asks.

“Whiskey neat,” you reply, “you have any food?”

She nods, hands you a menu.

You glance at it then order when she brings you the glass of smooth amber colored liquor.

She smiles and walks off to the place the order.

“A lone woman like you shouldn’t sit alone,” a voice drawls in a southern accent.

“I’m fine,” you remark.

The voice sighs, “there’s a lot of foul men in here darlin’. I don’t think you’d survive.”

You turn to look at the man. Your eyes sweep over the real Jack Daniels. 

Jack has short brown hair, sideburns, mustache on his upper lip. His picture didn’t do him justice. He’s handsome and charming. His smile lifts to one side as you take in the black button-down shirt he’s wearing which is tucked into dark denim jeans. 

You must hide your recognition, so you take a sip of the whiskey.

“Who says you aren’t foul?” You ask as you lower the glass.

Jack grins, “been comin’ here a while now. Men here can get rowdy.”

“You’re a man,” you imply.

“But I’m a gentleman,” Jack’s voice is smooth like the whiskey you just drank.

You know instantly why Ginger Ale warned you. The man is a charmer.

Your body is warm from the liquor but now it’s intensified times a 100. Your core is wet and ready for him. For the man who’s to be your bounty.

“What’s your name?” You ask with a raised brow.

He shrugs, “Jack.”

“Well Jack,” you smile, “join me. Please.”

The female barkeep sets your food down.

“Thank you,” you mumble to her.

She smiles in return then walks away.

You look between a still standing Jack and your food. “I can’t finish this all on my own. Please. Join me.”

Jack looks you over and smiles, “well if you insist.”

*

You laugh lightly and run your hand down Jack’s arm. You were telling him a story about a bounty you had captured years ago. You had excluded the detail he was a bounty and had referred to him as a friend, like you always did when you had a bounty in your grasp and you needed them to be enthralled by you. When you needed them to know you’re a friend, not a foe.

“Your friend sure knew how to escape,” Jack remarks with a laugh.

You smile kindly, “sure did.”

Jack takes a sip of his beer, “how about we escape out of here?”

You look at him. Your body is aching for him. You want him. Badly. Maybe this once you should give into your needs, not the job’s.

You take a sip of your whiskey, “I’m close by.”

“Close enough,” Jack drawls as he grabs your hand.

You let Jack guide you out of the tavern and into the evening air. You giggle as you feel the liquor in your system give you a light buzz.

“You drive darlin’?” Jack asks you.

You nod as you point towards your car.

“Come on,” Jack states as he guides you to your car.

You’re able to drive the short distance between the tavern and the hotel.

One of Jack’s hands remains on your inner thigh while you drive. You want him to move his hand closer to your core. You want to feel his mustache against your skin. You want to hear your name on his lips as he sinks himself inside of you.

Fuck, your mind screams.

“We’re here,” you remark as you pull into the parking lot and park the car.

Jack looks at you, smiles as he opens his car door, “let’s go.”

You get out of the car and walk towards your room. 

Once inside, you pull Jack towards you and brush your mouth against his. You taste the beer on his lips as you feel his arms wrap around you. Your hands fumble with his shirt, untucking it from his jeans. Your fingers touch his skin, and you smile against his mouth as you hear his deep moan.

Your fingers fumble with the buttons. After they are unbuttoned you push the shirt off his body then kiss your way down his neck.

“We have all night,” Jack moans.

“I need you now Jack,” you whisper as your fingers move down to unbutton and unzip his blue jeans.

“Fuck,” Jack hisses as you wrap your hand around his hardening cock.

You stroke his cock slowly, making sure you rub your thumb lightly over the tip.

“Darlin’,” Jack moans lowly.

You nip at his jaw as your move one hand up his chest and stomach while you keep the other one around his cock.

“Jack,” you whisper.

Jack grabs you by the hips and walks you backwards towards the bed.

When your legs hit the mattress, you sit on it and look up at Jack as you move your one hand down. You push his jeans and underwear down his hips exposing his cock to your eyes. You flick your tongue out and lick the tip of it slowly.

“Goddamn,” Jack hisses.

You stroke his cock with your hand while you swirl your tongue around the tip of his cock slowly.

“Take it,” Jack pants heavily, “take it all in baby.”

You slowly swirl your tongue around his cock as you engulf his entire length into your mouth. When the tip hits the back of your throat you moan deeply and reach up to tickle his balls.

“Fuck,” Jack hisses as he reaches down and runs his fingers through your Y/H/C hair.

Your run your mouth up and down his cock lathering it with your saliva. You make sure to swirl your tongue around the tip when you reach the crown. 

Jack’s fingers pull lightly on your hair as his orgasm rises inside of him.

“I need to be inside you,” Jack moans as he places a finger under your chin.

You look up at him and smile as you release his cock from your mouth. You scoot back on the bed and begin removing your jacket and top. Once they’re removed you kick off your shoes and roll your pants down your legs, tossing them aside in a rush.

Jack moans lowly, “darlin’ yes.”

Jack removes his blue jeans, kneeling on the bed between your open legs. He dips his head and nuzzles your neck. His mustache sending pleasurable sensations through your body.

Your hands move up and down his back as you moan. You wrap a hand around his cock, stroking it slowly. You feel your saliva still on it.

“I need this inside me cowboy,” you whisper lustfully.

“I need to taste you first,” Jack growls as he moves his mouth down across your breasts.

He reaches around your back and unhooks your bra. Once it’s discarded, he leans down and flicks one nipple then the other while his hand palms your pussy. He moans inwardly at feeling your warmth and wetness.

“Jack,” you ground out as he teasingly runs his fingers along your panties.

Jack grins against your skin as he kisses his way down your stomach. When he reaches your panties, he rips them off. Tossing two pieces of fabric of the floor.

You hold in a laugh and suck in a breath as Jack dips his head and licks up your folds. You moan loudly as his tongue finds your clit and begins circling it.

“Fu—mmm—yes,” you moan as your hands clutch the bedding under your body.

Your orgasm begins building inside of you as Jack moves his tongue faster.

You moan loudly as your orgasm crests inside of you. You move your hand to Jack’s head and run your fingers through his brown hair.

“Jack,” you pant as your orgasm moves through your body.

“Taste sweet as sugar darlin’,” Jack drawls as he kisses your inner thighs. He makes sure to move his mouth across the skin of your inner thighs so you can feel the pleasure of his mustache tickling your skin.

“Please, Jack,” you moan as you look down at him.

He lazily grins as he kneels between your legs. He strokes his cock in his hand, then strokes your folds with his hard cock. He finds your slick entrance and begins lowering himself inside of you.

“Y/N,” Jack moans as he sinks himself deep inside of you.

A heatwave erupts throughout your body. You had wanted him to say your name as he buried his cock deep inside of you.

Fuck, your mind thinks as you moan loudly so he hears how much pleasure he’s giving you.

Jack sinks his cock fully into your depths. He feels your slick walls clutch his cock tightly.

“Heaven,” Jack moans deeply as he begins thrusting in and out of you slowly.

Jack begins thrusting in and out of your depths slowly as you move your hands up and down his chest. He arches his back as his orgasm continues to rise within him.

Jack begins thrusting harder and quicker as he begins to feel his balls tighten.

“Fuck yes,” Jack growls as he looks down at you.

“Yes Jack,” you half moan, half whisper. “Fuck!”

You reach up and pull his head down. You sweep your mouth across his as you feel his hands palm your breasts and flick your nipples. You moan against his lips as pleasure rolls through your body.

Jack growls as he kisses you deeply and explodes inside of you.

You feel his warmth inside of your pussy and moan as your pussy begins milking his cock for every drop. You kiss him deeply in return as you pull his body on top of yours.

“You’re heaven darlin’,” Jack drawls when he pulls his mouth away from yours.

You blush and smile, “not so bad yourself cowboy.”

Jack moans as he dips his head and nuzzles your neck.

You sigh contently as Jack wraps you in his arms. You know in the morning this will be over but at least you got a night with the charming cowboy outlaw.

\-------

The next morning Jack wakes to find himself handcuffed to the headboard.

“Already gettin’ kinky? I like this.”

You’re sitting in a chair facing the bed. “I’m a bounty hunter Jack. I need to take you in.”

“Come on Y/N!” Jack drawls in his smooth voice.

“You’re a wanted man Jack!”

“Only by the Statesman. I’d be behind goddamn bars if the local police knew about me! I’ve been working a farm for a couple months now, boss knows the sheriff. I think I’m good.”

“The money Statesman is offering is high Jack. It’ll set me for years, possibly the rest of my life. You betrayed them; you ran away from them.”

“I’d rather live a life in freedom and fear than a life in a cage.” Jack looks you over. “They only want me because I didn’t want the antidote to go worldwide,” Jack sighs heavily, “what’s wrong with wanting drug users dead? They shouldn’t be allowed to live!”

“I read your file. The history. I’m sorry about your wife, about the baby.”

“Damn meth heads!” Jack nearly shouts.

“You’re worth something Jack,” you state as you stand and walk towards the door.

“Didn’t we have fun last night? Come on Y/N. Let me go!”

“No.”

“Me, you, the road. Come on. I could be your partner.” Jack shrugs when you look at him. “Silent partner. We can share the bounties, travel the country. Make sweet love to one another.”

You raise your brow, “think a life on the road will be better for you?”

“We can find another no name town. Settle down.”

“After one night Jack?” You snort. “Really?”

“Already know you like me darlin,’” he drawls as he grins seductively, “I mean I am a bonafide cowboy. We could have fun in and out of the bedroom.”

You cross your arms as you turn and face him. You suppress a moan as pleasure soars through your body.

“I’ll be your outlaw 24-7 darlin’. Use these cuffs on me anytime.” He drawls softly.

You walk over to the bed, run a hand across his jaw. “Jack.”

“Y/N,” he moans.

You straddle his naked body as you run a finger down his neck and chest. You raise your eyes and look at the cuffs. You look down at Jack and smile.

“One thing if I’m to agree to this plan.”

“What?”

“I’m able to use the cuffs on you at any time.”

Jack grins, “I’m all yours darlin’. Use them as often as you see fit. I’ll never run from you.”

You dip down and kiss him then pull away. “You better not my cowboy outlaw.”


End file.
